Geheimnisse
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jasper grinste als er Edwards Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er ließ ein Bild in seinen Gedanken aufblitzen. Bella.


**Titel:** Geheimnisse

**Originaltitel:** Secrets

**Autor:** butterfly1415

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Twilight/Bis(s)

**Pairing:** Jasper/Edward

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Humor  
**Wortanzahl: **1134Wörter

**Warnung: **Slash  
**Inhalt:** Jasper grinste als er Edwards Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er ließ ein Bild in seinen Gedanken aufblitzen. Bella.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts.

**Ü/N:** Eins meiner liebsten Pairings in Twilight. Hoffe es gefällt euch. :-)

**Geheimnisse**

Die Cullens sind im Wohnzimmer, anmutig ausschauend wie eh und je. Bella ist zu Besuch da, nicht so anmutig wie die anderen aussehend.

Wir sehen aus wie etwas in diesen Anzeigen für Möbel, denkt Jasper. Außer dieses ganze Ich-will-das-Blut-der-Freundin-meines-Bruders/Sohnes-trinken-Ding.

Edward wirft ihm einen Blick zu, eindeutig seine Gedanken hörend, und er sieht so aus als würde er ein Kichern unterdrücken. Wem macht Jasper etwas vor? Er unterdrückt ein Lachen, dies ist eine der guten Sachen über das Dasein als Empath, wie Carlisle es nennt.

Jasper reißt sich von seinen Gedanken los und versucht sich auf das Buch über den Bürgerkrieg zu konzentrieren, das er gerade liest. Andererseits, er war dabei, darum braucht er wirklich nicht mehr über diese ganze Sache zu wissen.

Jasper seufzt und lehnt sich zurück in seinem Sitz auf der teuren Ledercouch, auf die er sitzt. Nicht, dass er müde wurde, Jasper weiß nur, dass, wenn er immer noch ein Mensch wäre, er seine Beine ausstrecken müsste, darum entfaltet er sie und streckt sie vor sich aus. Sich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen, ist so natürlich geworden, so dass sich Jasper manchmal fragte wann Abendessen war.

Dieses ganze Dasein als Vampir ist manchmal einfach zu verrückt.

Jetzt ist er gelangweilt. Mit nichts zum Lesen, entscheidet er sich die Anderen für eine Weile anzustarren bis sie gereizt werden. Besonders Emmett und Esme sind lustig, wenn sie gereizt sind, und Jasper ist einfach nur langweilig. Darum müssen die anderen seine Unterhaltung sein bis Bella gehen muss. Was um 5 Uhr sein sollte.

Zu schade, dass es gerade erst 15.45 Uhr ist. Jasper trifft eine Entscheidung und fokussiert seinen Blick auf Esme. Sie liest ebenfalls, tut diese Familie niemals was anderes als das? Es ist irgendein Kochbuch von einem Typen namens Jamie Olive und Esme sieht aus als würde sie es genießen, besonders die Bilder von diesem Kerl. Jasper setzt sein Starren fort bis Esmes Verärgerung wächst und sie schließlich zu ihm hoch blickt, ihren Mund öffnend um zu fragen warum er so starrt.

Aber bevor sie seinen Blick erwidern kann, lässt Jasper seine Augen zu Carlisle wandern, der neben Esme in einem großen alt aussehendem Sessel sitzt. Er sieht einige Papiere durch, die Stirn runzelnd, und hier und dort etwas hinzufügend. Er ist gestresst und macht sich über etwas Sorgen. Nicht wert angestarrt zu werden, außerdem würde es nur Carlisle ärgern und er ist nicht lustig, wenn er verärgert, besorgt _und_ gestresst ist.

Als nächstes Edward. Leider haben sich Rosalie und Alice entschieden einkaufen zu gehen und Emmett wurde von ihnen gezwungen mitzukommen. Glücklicherweise hat Jasper das Buch über den Bürgerkrieg von Alice bekommen, welche es liebte ihm Dinge zu kaufen, sodass er eine gute Ausrede hatte. Etwas wie "Oh, aber Alice, ich habe geplant heute zuhause zu bleiben und das Buch zu lesen, dass du mir gegeben hast. Es scheint wirklich interessant zu sein." Jasper könnte ein großartiger Schauspieler werden. Er hatte Blicke von Edward und Rosalie bekommen, aber Alice hatte es geschluckt.

Oh richtig, Edward. Jasper realisierte, dass er nun schon seit über sieben Minuten diesen Kerl anstarrte und wandte seinen Blick ab. Es zählte nicht, wenn er die ganze Zeit über etwas anderes nachdachte.

Edward, perfekter wunderschöner Edward lag auf der anderen Couch mit diesem Mädchen. Isabella. Sie sah ihn an als wäre er das wundervollste Geschöpf auf der Welt. Er war es, aber es war ekelhaft dies mit anzusehen. Jasper zog eine Grimasse. Edward hatte seine Hände in ihrem Haar, es streichelnd. Er sah sie ebenfalls an. Ihre andere Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust.

Zeit etwas Spaß zu haben. Wenn er sich dies ansehen musste, konnte er auch Edward ärgern. Jasper widerstand den Drang böse zu lachen. Stattdessen grinste er und schloss seine Augen.

_"Oh, Jasper", stöhnte Edward und Jasper fuhr mit seinen Händen über seinen hübschen kleinen Körper. Stöhnen erfüllte das Zimmer als Jasper zwischen Edwards Beine griff und..._

"Jasper!"

Jasper öffnete seine Augen und sah wie Edward ihn anstarrte, extrem wütend. Jasper grinste und schlug seine Beine übereinander. Die anderen starrten sie an. Jasper ignorierte sie als Edward von der Couch aufstand.

"Kann ich mit dir reden, Jasper?" Edward wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, lehnte sich nur herunter und drückte einen Kuss auf Bellas Stirn, ein "Entschuldige mich, Liebste." murmelnd.

Wieder diese widerlichen Dinge.

Edward deutete Jasper ihm zu folgen und sie gingen in die Küche.

Jasper öffnete seinen Mund, wurde aber durch Edward gegen die Theke gepresst. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen seine Lippen und Jasper stöhnte leise.

Edward schmeckte wie Zimt, wie immer, und Jasper knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Edward hob Jasper hoch ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen und setzte ihn auf die Theke. Jasper schlang seine Beine um Edwards Taille, ihn so nah wollend wie möglich.

Edward schob seine Hand unter Jasper Hemd und auf seinen Rücken. Jasper unterbrach den Kuss und knabberte sich seinen Weg Edwards Hals herunter, dann saugte er an seinen nun leblosen Pulspunkt. Edward unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und verflocht seine Hand in Jaspers Haar.

"Mach das ... nicht ... noch einmal... wenn... ich mit...", schaffte Edward herauszubringen.

Jasper grinste nur gegen Edwards Haut und wanderte zurück zu Edwards Mund und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem brutalen Kuss. Jasper bewegte seine Hände unter Edwards Hemd und grub seine Nägel in die blasse Haut.

"Dies macht zu viel Spaß", flüsterte Jasper. Edward nickte.

Edward öffnete seine Lippen vor Schmerz und ihre Zungen trafen sich ein weiteres Mal.

Jasper ließ ein Bild eines bestimmten braunhaarigen, braunäugigen Mädchens in seinen Gedanken aufblitzen. Bella.

Edward riss sich los als hätte er sich selbst verbrannt und Jasper lächelte. Edward streichelte seine Wange und glättete sein Haar mit der anderen Hand.

"Später", versprach Edward als Erwiderung zu der stillen Frage, dem Verlangen in Jaspers Gedanken. "Wenn ich sie nach Hause gebracht habe, später."

Jasper nickte und presste für eine Sekunde seine Lippen gegen Edwards, dann strich er sein Hemd glatt und sprang von der Theke. Jasper griff nach ihm und glättete Edwards Haar und Hemd.

Er griff seine Hand für eine Sekunde und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Oh, wie Jasper in diesen Augen versinken konnte.

Edward ließ los als sie zurück gingen in das Wohnzimmer aus dem Geschwätz zu hören war.

Bella blickte hoch als Edward eintrat und er gesellte sich zu ihr auf die Couch, seine Lippen gegen ihre pressend. Jasper hörte wie Alice zurückkam und ging zur Tür.

Alice öffnete die Tür, gefolgt von Rosalie und Emmett, welche müde aussahen. Obwohl Vampire nicht müde werden konnten.

Jasper nahm Alices Taschen und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Alice schlang ihre Arme um ihn, über all die Dinge sprechen, was sie im Einkaufscenter getan haben.

Jasper sah über ihre Schulter zu Edward, der mit Bella auf seiner Brust, auf der Couch lag. Jasper fing seinen Blick auf und grinste.

_Dies macht so viel Spaß._

Ende

**A/N:** Ja, Jasper ist ziemlich OOC, aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist er so, wenn er sich langweilt. Stephenie ließ es uns nie wissen.

**Ü/N:** Kurz, aber irgendwie cool. Hoffe der OS hat euch gefallen. Reviews wären klasse.


End file.
